


A Grad Student's Introduction to Elsewhere

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [1]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: A new PhD student starts at Elsewhere University.  Your choices mean a lot at Elsewhere especially your name.





	A Grad Student's Introduction to Elsewhere

Alex frowned looking at the ornate thick envelope.  There on the back in bold swirling purple and grey calligraphy was the name “Elsewhere University.”  She didn’t remember applying to that program.  In fact, she didn’t remember even hearing about that program.  She shrugged but opened the envelope, what was the harm.  Alex pulled out the thick paper and started reading.  It was an acceptance letter.  For their Phd program.  In her major.  And as she continued to read through the packet this was the best proposal that any of the schools had provided.  She would actually be paid a living wage if she taught a few classes while working on her program.  Not only that she also had the option of campus housing at a steep discount.  This was almost too good to be true.

 

Alex pulled out her laptop and typed “Elsewhere University” into the search bar.  A few hours later and her decision was made.  The school seemed a little weird, but the opportunity was too much to pass up.  The anthropologist in her was fascinated by the school’s culture and the purely practical part of her couldn’t turn down opportunity to be paid to get her final degree.  Not to mention if the stories were true…

 

It took her very little time to fill out the paperwork detailing her acceptance and she started counting down the days until the start of the semester.  Orientation was a long day, for new to Elsewhere students over half of it was spent convincing them that they needed to follow the traditions and explaining what the traditions were.  Alex could tell some of them were still skeptical and she took notice of them, they would be people to avoid she determined. 

 

You see she wasn’t stupid, she had researched the school and its alumni from the day she received the letter to a school that she had never applied to.  And she found things, forums, blogs, papers, even a manuscript buried deeply in the web; a few alumni who had traded for the ability to _remember_ and were willing to share this knowledge.  So, before orientation she had already known that the traditions were a safety measure that she would be a fool to ignore.

 

She was no fool, but she still took risks.  Her name became Artemis, true in more ways than it should’ve been and while she wore some iron, the majority of her jewelry remained silver.  She traded with Cat Eyes for sunglasses, so she could _See_ the first day of the semester and she was curious, far more curious than anyone who wanted to stay free.  Her thesis changed a few times within those first weeks, the draw to study _Them_ was tempting but she was cautious enough to avoid that temptation.

 

But eventually risks and curiosity have a way of backfiring at Elsewhere and Artemis with her name of myth and truth was tempting fate from her first day there but that is story for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished for now but has the potential for expansion as new ideas show up. Apparently writing about Elsewhere happens best at the witching hour, I guess its good I work at night then.


End file.
